(VHope) Closing
by Himkyu
Summary: I will not see the inside… but looking for the outside, it make me hurt enough.. So , don't open it.. just keep close if you didn't want to make your heart hurt more…. Bangtan boys / BTS 's story ! Romance/hurt , VHOPE TAESEOK up!


_**I will not see the inside… but looking for the outside, it make me hurt enough.. **_

_**So , don't open it.. just keep close if you didn't want to make your heart hurt more….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Closing**

**Author : himkyu**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**Mainpair : VHope (Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok)**

**A/N : Annyeong ! Duh author kangen banget nulis FF setelah hiatus lebih dari sebulan XD Oh ya, author mau bawain FF special dengan cast dari member BTS or Bangtan Boys ! (y) **

**Ini merupakan FF BTS pertama yang author bikin loh :p karena author mulai suka sama boyband ini dan juga pairing VHope yang ngegemesin, jadi author punya ide buat bikin FF untuk otp author ini ! **

**Mianhae ya buat ARMYs kalau karakter para member agak OOC, tapi semoga bisa dinikmati :D **

**CHEKIDOTHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kacamataku bahkan hampir turun dari punggung hidungku. Mataku tampak terbelakak lebar dibalik kacamata lebarku ini. Aku tak mampu bergerak kemanapun lagi. Saat ini sendi sendi di tubuhku sudah membeku sempurna. Bibirku merapat tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

A…aku… sangat… mencintai…

.

.

.

.

.

"JUNG HOSEOKKK!"

Namja yang merasa dipanggil hanya menengok malas pada sumber suara tersebut. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan penampilan berantakannya kini.

Rambut berantakan, mata berkantung..

"Aigoo.." Namjoon terkejut melihat penampilan 'mahluk' di depannya. Ia bahkan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya yang sedari tadi hanya ia pegang. Ia takut dengan 'pemandangan' di depannya sendiri.

"Kau ini sadar atau tidak sih?" Namjoon mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hoseok. Namun namja yang di ajak bicara , tidak merespon apapun. _Sepertinya ia memang belum sadar_, ucap Namjoon seraya melipat kedua tangannya hendak berpikir.

"Hyung?" tegur seorang namja yang kini sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di belakang punggung Namjoon.

"Seok hyung kenapa?"

"Sepertinya bermimpi tentang wanita telanjang lagi…"

"M-Mwo?"

_Happp_

"Yak… seenaknya kau bicara seperti itu di depan anak kecil."

Rupanya Jin ikut bergabung. Namun kedua tangannya ia biarkan berada di kedua telinga Jungkook, namja yang mengeringkan rambutnya tadi. Namjoon yang sadar sedang ditegur oleh seorang hyung 'tertua', hanya bisa terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hoseok kenapa ya? Ia seperti orang shock begitu."

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi.

Jawabannya pun tak akan terjawab. Karena hanya Hoseok yang tau hal itu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flasback*****_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa oppa mau membantuku?"

"Membantumu apa?"

Hoseok pun memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya. Sementara gadis di depannya hanya menunduk malu.

"Tolong berikan surat ini pada Taehyung oppa."

"M-Mwo? Naega? Kenapa kau minta bantuannya pada oppa? Kenapa kau tak berikan saja surat ini sendiri padanya?"

"Ka-karena Taehyung oppa selalu menjauh setiap kali dekat dengan perempuan. Aku takut menganggu nya. Aku juga tak mau menakutinya. Oppa juga kan sekelas dengannya…"

Hoseok berdecak kesal. Semua kata kata gadis itu patut dijadikan alasan karena sebagian besar memang pernyataannya benar juga.

"Jebal oppa…"

"Nee nee nee.. akan kuberikan surat ini padanya. Tapi kau harus janji pada oppa! Lain kali kau sendiri yang memberikannya. Arraseo?"

"NEE OPPA ! KAMSHAMNIDAA!" ucap gadis itu lalu berlari menjauh dengan bersemangat.

Sementara Hoseok hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari memperhatikan lekat surat beramplop merah muda yang kini berada di tangannya. Begitu penasaran dengan isi dalam amplop tersebut.

.**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Taehyung-ah!" Hoseok menghampiri namja yang hanya duduk sendirian di suatu meja kelasnya.

Namja yang ditegur oleh Hoseok terkejut. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan beberapa buku nya dari meja jika tidak segera ia tahan.

"Wo wo wo.. santai saja. Aku kesini datang dalam damai.. hihihi.." ujar Hoseok dengan penuh keakraban. Namun raut tegang masih tampak jelas diwajah namja berkacamata itu.

"Aku kesini mau memberikanmu …. Ahh.. ini dia!" Hoseok menjulurkan sebuah amplop merah mudah pada Taehyung. Begitu terkejut, lalu tersipu. Ya.. itulah perubahan ekspresi wajah Taehyung kini ketika sebuah sodoran amplop berwarna merah muda dari Hoseok.

"Kuharap kau tak kaget dengan isinya. Hahaha…"

Taehyung menerima amplop itu dengan perasaan naik turun. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika amplop itu sudah sampai di genggamannya.

"Waaa… ternyata kau sendirian ya di kelas? Kau tak takut sendirian? Kalau ada hantu bagaimana?"

Taehyung menunduk malu. Ia bahkan tak mampu menjawab deretan pertanyaan Hoseok tadi.

"Hey! Apa kau sudah membuka amplopnya?"

_DEGHH_

Dekat…

terlalu dekat…

Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Hoseok. Dan dengan santainya wajah Hoseok menjulur terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantung Taehyung serasa ingin lepas .Ia tak dapat bernafas lega kini.

"A…aku.. tak perlu membukanya.. tak.. apa … kan?"

"Tidak membukanya? Memang kau tau apa isinya?"

Taehyung mencengkeram pakaiannya kasar. Ia sudah tak sanggup memendam nya kembali…

"A…aku juga menyukaimu Hoseok hyung…"

_DEGHHH_

Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat sempurna. Ia bahkan sama terkejutnya dengan apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"K-kau? Ahh… aku mengerti .. kau suka denganku karena… ya ampun kenapa aku bisa tidak berpikir dahulu…. aku juga suka padamu kok! Hahaha.." Hoseok merangkul pundak Taehyung sembari mengacak ngacak rambut Taehyung. Ia kini tertawa puas. Padahal apa yang harus ia tertawakan jika pernyataan Taehyung itu serius?

"Apa itu berarti hyung mencintaiku? Apa hyung mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"M-MWOOO?!"

Hoseok dengan cepat melepas rangkulannya. Bahkan melangkah mundur memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Taehyung. Ekspresi cemasnya mulai muncul. Ia tak mampu mencerna cepat kalimat Taehyung barusan.

"Hyung juga mencintaiku kan?"

"CUKUPPP!"

Dengan cepat Hoseok menutup kedua telinganya sembari berlari menjauh. Berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih shock atas perlakuan Hoseok barusan. Seakan menyalahkan dirinya.. dan mengatakan bahwa ucapannya adalah kesalahan besar.

Taehyung memandangi amplop merah muda di tangannya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Hatinya sudah rapuh dan akan hancur jika ia membuka surat itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerbangkannya keluar jendela kelas. Membiarkan angin membawa pergi surat itu dan niatnya kini…

Cintanya yang selama ini dipendam , kini hanyalah angin lalu….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Unflashback****_

_**Now ****_

Namjoon sedikit cemas dengan tingkah aneh Hoseok akhir akhir ini. Namja itu sering sekali melamun, seakan tak tau arah jalan hidupnya kemana. Ia bahkan iseng mencuri porsi makanan Hoseok kini. Karena biasanya Hoseok akan mengamuk jika jatah makanannya dicuri. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini… Ia begitu pendiam… hanya mengaduk ngaduk isi makanan di piringnya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaanmu seperti ini?"

Hoseok hanya memanggutkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Namjoon bernafas lega. Setidaknya Hoseok masih bisa merespon pertanyaannya tadi. Bahkan masih bisa bersekolah juga.

"Baiklah , sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kutemani kau ke sekolah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok tak sepenuhnya melamun lagi. Tidak seperti saat saat ia di apartemen bersama hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya. Ia hanya tampak kelelahan. Mungkin karena ia kurang tidur. Atau mungkin lelah memikirkan cara menghapus 'kejadian' 'itu' dari pikirannya.

Kepalanya sedikit ia tengokkan pada kursi yang berada di barisan terdepan dan berposisi dekat dengan jendela kelas. Ia sedikit kebingungan. Ia baru sadar bahwa namja yang ia pikirkan selama ini tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Mungkinkah ia sakit? Mungkinkah terjadi apa apa dengannya? Mungkinkah karena dirinya Taehyung jadi sakit begini? Arghh.. kenapa pikirannya jadi lebih teringat akan kejadian itu?!

Walaupun begitu, perasaannya tetap cemas. Ia bahkan tak konsen memperhatikan pelajaran di kelasnya. Ia butuh penjelasan dari namja itu secepatnya jika ingin semua kelar sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok berjalan pelan menyusuri taman sekolahnya. Tumben tumben nya ia berjalan sendirian di taman. Biasanya ia akan mengajak teman untuk menemaninya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sebuah amplop merah muda tersangkut di antara semak semak taman. Ia pun segera mengambilnya.

Ia seperti tak asing dengan amplop itu. Ya… amplop yang ia berikan pada Taehyung. Rupanya masih ada! Bahkan belum terbuka sama sekali.

Namun, Hoseok juga tak berniat untuk membukanya. Yang ia sedang pikirkan bukan lagi isi dari amplop itu…

Air mata.. bekas air mata yang tampak jelas timbul di amplop itu. Entah kenapa bekasnya begitu tampak jelas bila ia sendiri yang melihatnya. Ia kini membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin menjadi pelaku kehadirannya bekas air mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok menyesali perbuatannya…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Waaa… akhirnya selesai juga! **

**Oh iya author mau curcol gapapa kan ya? (reader : curcol mulu nih ! / author: ampuni sayaaa T.T)**

**Author seneng banget bisa ngetik FF lagi ;') Abis kesibukan di sekolah harus di nomor satukan kan? Haha.. namanya kurikulum 2013 -_- bikin repot (reader : SESUJU!) :p **

**Udah , itu aja kok curcol nya. Pendek kan XD /plak/**

**Btw, author mau nawarin nih.. **

**Karena gak mau juga para reader kecewa ;') karena ini sad ending, author nawarin untuk happy ending deh? Alias bikin sekuel ! atau mau gini aja? Butuh REVIEW nya yang banyak ! sekalian masukan masukan lain (misalnya nambah adegan 'ini' dengan 'ini', atau tambahin karakter si 'ini') Review yang banyak biar makin semangat author bikin sekuelnya ya :D Karena juga author lagi buntu pengilhaman alias gak punya ide ide apapun. Makanya author minta masukan T.T (Reader : BAYAR DONG! / Author : /tebar bias satu2/) **

**kalau sedikit atau gak ngerespon, mungkin VHope memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersatu (Reader : TIDAKKKKK!) :P **

**R/R DON'T FORGET ;) AND KEEP SMILE (?) **


End file.
